se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de Alemania/Cancilleres
Cancilleres alemanes con otros mandatarios alemanes Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Walter Scheel - Sin imagen.jpg| Angela Merkel and former German president Walter Scheel at the New Year's reception in Berlin on the 15th of January in 2008. dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo Angela Merkel - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| The former German president, Richard von Weizsäcker, talks with the German chancellor, Angela Merkel, during a ceremony in Berlin. Photograph: Thomas Peter/Reuters Angela Merkel - Roman Herzog.jpg| Kanzlerin Angela Merkel (r.) würdigt den verstorbenen Altbundespräsidenten Roman Herzog als Patrioten. (Quelle: Reuters) Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| President Johannes Rau (R) greets the CDU chairwoman Angela Merkel and the CSU chairman Edmund Stoiber in Castle Bellevue, Berlin, 24 September 2002. After the general elections on 22 September this was the first reception for all the chairpersons of German parties. Gerhard Schroeder (SPD). dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo Angela Merkel - Horst Köhler.jpg| The Chancellor receives her certificate of appointment at the official residence of the Federal President before being sworn in, in the German Bundestag. Photo: REGIERUNGonline / Bergmann Angela Merkel - Christian Wulff.jpg| German President Christian Wulff with Chancellor Angela Merkel on Sunday. Dapd Angela Merkel - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck - und Angela Merkel. Seine Nachfolgerin?FOTO: DPA Angela Merkel - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Angela Merkel y Frank-Walter Steinmeier. FP 2018 / John MacDougall Angela Merkel - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Helmut Schmidt, Angela Merkel: gegenseitiger Respekt (Quelle: dpa) Angela Merkel - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Angela Merkel junto a Helmut Kohl | Cordon Press Angela Merkel - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Angela Merkel and Gerhard Schröder. Photo: Bundesregierung/Fassbender |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Gerhard Schröder - Roman Herzog.jpg| Das Foto zeigt den Bundespräsidenten Roman Herzog und das neue Kabinett von Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder vor der Villa Hammerschmidt. Photo: Reineke, Engelbert Gerhard Schröder - Johannes Rau.jpg| Yokohama (Japan), 30.06.2002. BK Schröder und Bundespräsident Rau im Gespräch mit dem Teamchef der deutschen Fußballmannschaft, Rudi Völler. Bundespräsidialamt Gerhard Schröder - Horst Köhler.jpg| Horst Köhler mit Bundeskanzler Schröder (2000). Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Gerhard Schröder und Christian Wulff fühlten sich arbeitstechnisch wohl nicht ganz ausgelastet / picture alliance Gerhard Schröder - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Der ehemalige Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (l.) und Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck im Schloss Bellevue in Berlin Quelle: AFP/jd/vel Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier galt als enger Vertrauter von Gerhard Schröder. Der Jurist folgte Schröder nach seiner Wahl zum Bundeskanzler 1998 nach Bonn und später nach Berlin. Zunächst war Steinmeier Staatssekretär im Bundeskanzleramt, im Sommer 1999 wurde er Chef der Behörde. REUTERS Gerhard Schröder - Willy Brandt.jpg| Schon zwei Jahre später ergattert Schröder als 36-Jähriger einen Sitz im Bundestag. Er spielt im Konzert der ganz Großen mit, im Bild mit Altkanzler Willy Brandt (1980). (Quelle: imago) Gerhard Schröder - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Die Altkanzler Helmut Schmidt und Gerhard Schröder auf einem Parteitag der SPD (v.l.) © Thomas Koehler Gerhard Schröder - Helmut Kohl.jpg| In ihrer politisch aktiven Zeit waren sie sich nicht immer grün: Gerhard Schröder und Helmut Kohl. (Foto: imago stock&people) Angela Merkel - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Angela Merkel and Gerhard Schröder. Photo: Bundesregierung/Fassbender |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Walter Scheel.jpg| A mediados de febrero de 1974, Helmut Kohl (r.) Le dijo al subsecretario de Estado de los EE. UU., Kenneth Rush, que el presidente del FDP, Walter Scheel (l.), No era un buen candidato para el puesto de presidente federal. Fuente: picture-alliance / Sven Simon / SVEN SIMON Helmut Kohl - Karl Carstens.jpg| Karl Carstens mit dem designierten Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl 1982. Quelle: BPA Helmut Kohl - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Januar 1989: Helmut Kohl (l.) und Richard von Weizsäcker beim Neujahrsempfang in der Bonner Villa Hammerschmidt. In der Mitte: die Frau des Präsidenten, Marianne von Weizsäcker. Quelle: picture alliance / dpa/te/rf/gr fpt fdt Helmut Kohl - Roman Herzog.jpg| Zu Helmut Kohl hatte Herzog ein gutes Verhältnis. (Foto: picture-alliance / dpa) Helmut Kohl - Johannes Rau.jpg| Die „Spitzen des Staates“ 1995, von links: Bundestagspräsidentin Rita Süssmuth, Bundespräsident Herzog, Bundesratspräsident Johannes Rau, Bundesverfassungsgerichtspräsidentin Jutta Limbach, Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl. (Quelle: IN-PRESS / dpa) Helmut Kohl - Horst Köhler.jpg| Köhler Am Dienstagabend in seiner Tischrede über Kohl: „Sie waren der richtige Mann zur richtigen Zeit“Foto: AP Christian Wulff - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Schlechtes Urteil auch über Christian Wulff , der als Bundespräsident Helmut Kohl und dessen Ehefrau Maike Richter-Kohl in Oggersheim besuchte. Foto: dpa Helmut Kohl - Konrad Adenauer.jpg| Helmut Kohl und Konrad Adenauer 1967. Foto: Bundespresseamt / Ludwig Wegmann Helmut Kohl - Ludwig Erhard.jpg| Helmut Kohl con Ludwig Erhard. Foto: Fundación Konrad Adenauer Helmut Kohl - Kurt Georg Kiesinger.jpg| Tres presidentes anteriores y luego en funciones se reunieron en 1977 con motivo del 80º aniversario de Ludwig Erhard: Ludwig Erhard, Helmut Kohl, Rainer Barzel y Kurt Georg Kiesinger (de izquierda a derecha). Foto: Fundación Konrad Adenauer Helmut Kohl - Willy Brandt.jpg| Lieferten sich harte Gefechte: Der SPD-Vorsitzende Willy Brandt (links) und Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl im TV-Studio 1987. © DPA Helmut Kohl - Walter Scheel.jpg| A mediados de febrero de 1974, Helmut Kohl (r.) Le dijo al subsecretario de Estado de los EE. UU., Kenneth Rush, que el presidente del FDP, Walter Scheel (l.), No era un buen candidato para el puesto de presidente federal. Fuente: picture-alliance / Sven Simon / SVEN SIMON Helmut Kohl - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Mr. Schmidt with Helmut Kohl, left, the chairman of the Christian Democratic Party, in 1976. In 1982, a parliamentary majority voted Mr. Schmidt out of office by passing a no-confidence motion and replaced him with Mr. Kohl. Heinz Wieseler/DPA Picture-Alliance, via Associated Press Gerhard Schröder - Helmut Kohl.jpg| In ihrer politisch aktiven Zeit waren sie sich nicht immer grün: Gerhard Schröder und Helmut Kohl. (Foto: imago stock&people) Angela Merkel - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Angela Merkel junto a Helmut Kohl | Cordon Press |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Gustav Heinemann - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| 1969 wird Gustav Heinemann (l.) mit den Stimmen von SPD und FDP Bundespräsident. SPD-Fraktionschef Helmut Schmidt gratuliert. dpa Helmut Schmidt - Walter Scheel.jpg| Als Bundesfinanzminister (1972-1974) arbeitete er eng mit dem damaligen Außenminister Walter Scheel (l.) und Willy Brandt (r.) zusammen. Quelle: dpa/Heinrich Sanden Helmut Schmidt - Karl Carstens.jpg| Schluss-Szene einer politischen Ehe. Bundespräsident Karl Carstens und Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt überreichen Außenminister Hans-Dietrich Genscher im September 1982 die Entlassungsurkunde. Zwei Wochen später wird Schmidt von Union und FDP über ein konstruktives Misstrauensvotum abgewählt. Foto: dpa Helmut Schmidt - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Helmut Schmidt (l.) und Richard von Weizsäcker im November 2014. Daniel Bockwoldt/dpa Helmut Schmidt - Horst Köhler.jpg| Abendessen des Bundespräsidenten zu Ehren von Bundeskanzler a. D. Helmut Schmidt aus Anlass seines 95. Geburtstages. Bundespräsidialamt Helmut Schmidt - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck und Bundeskanzler a.D. Helmut Schmidt im Gespräch mit der Moderatorin Maybrit Illner zum Thema "Warum noch an Europa glauben?" Quelle: Jesco Denzel Helmut Schmidt - Kurt Georg Kiesinger.jpg| Kurt Georg Kiesinger talking to Willy Brandt and Helmut Schmidt. Photo: picture-alliance/dpa Helmut Schmidt - Willy Brandt.jpg| Willy Brandt, Helmut Schmidt, Hannover 1973. Barbara Klemm/FAZ Helmut Kohl - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Mr. Schmidt with Helmut Kohl, left, the chairman of the Christian Democratic Party, in 1976. In 1982, a parliamentary majority voted Mr. Schmidt out of office by passing a no-confidence motion and replaced him with Mr. Kohl. Heinz Wieseler/DPA Picture-Alliance, via Associated Press Gerhard Schröder - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Die Altkanzler Helmut Schmidt und Gerhard Schröder auf einem Parteitag der SPD (v.l.) © Thomas Koehler Angela Merkel - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Helmut Schmidt, Angela Merkel: gegenseitiger Respekt (Quelle: dpa) Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Alemania